Currently, there are numerous small objects that people own and collect that are difficult to display and store because of the object having an odd shape or size. Wall-mounted display racks can be used, but are not optimal since they cannot easily conform to the precise size of a collection. For example, if the collection has only a few objects, then the display rack will appear empty due to the unfilled areas. If the collection has more objects than a single rack can hold, then a second display rack will have to be used. In addition, rarely are these wall mounted structures of sufficient depth to allow larger objects to be displayed easily. Thus, a need exists for a display device that can accommodate any number of objects and can accommodate objects of awkward size or shape. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.